Kingdom of Mobotropolis
by Maya Uzumaki The Hedgehog
Summary: The Kingdom of New Mobotropolis is on the brink of war with a man, known as the notorious Dr. Ivo Robotnik. Robotnik has plans to conquer the entire planet of Mobius, and robotize every citizen he encounters. It's up to King Sonic to save Mobius. Parings: SonicXAmyXSallyXFiona, TailsXCream, KnucklesXRouge, ShadowXSomeoneThatICan'tTellYouYet, ManicXMina. Rating may go up. Very AU.
1. Coronation

**Hello, Maya here. If you don't already know, I've done this story before. I want to restart it, because I feel I could do better now. For those of you who have read the other one, this one, will be sort of like it, but longer, more complex and I will add more stuff to it.**

**People have been requesting for me to make a sequel to the original Kingdom of Mobotropolis, but I decided that I wanted to do and all in one. A full out story, anyways. I will take my time to make this story a good as possible.**

**Sonic: I feel as in this story is mind is smart. He still talks like how cannon Sonic talks, but his mind is more intelligent. **

**Sonia: Speaks like a typical teenager (Valley Girl Voice) but says mother, father, brother, ect.**

_**Anything in italics means what a character is thinking, or a flash back. **_

**For the people that are reading, Heroes of Mobius, this was the surprise:)**

**Please review. You can PM me questions/concerns/ideas. NOTE: Not taking Any OC's.**

**Enjoy Chapter One!**

* * *

**-PROLOGUE-**

Many years ago, on the planet of Mobius, a mad scientist had a dream. A dream to help humanity, and a dream to save, his dying granddaughter. Those dreams were shattered, when a lethal weapon was created. Though the weapon was made to help mankind, the people turned on it. They were quick to judge, fearing only the worst could come from the Doctor's creation. A military unit, rushed to the colony, and shut down the project. Trying to save the weapon, the scientist's granddaughter, locked the project in a capsule, and sent it to Mobius. A bullet to the head, ended his granddaughter's life. Gerald Robotnik surrendered, unaware of Maria's death, and headed back to Mobius, where he would be imprisoned, for the rest of his life.

Gerald soon, found out about his granddaughter's death, and was horrified. Plotting his ultimate revenge, he modified the Ultimate weapon, to create a death machine.

The scientist has been dead for over fifty years, and his dream, long since gone.

That brings us to the present time, reader.

The Kingdom of New Mobotropolis is on the brink of war with a man, known as the notorious Dr. Ivo Robotnik. Robotnik has plans to conquer the entire planet of Mobius, and robotize every citizen he encounters. Queen Aleena of New Mobotropolis has not only lost her husband ten years before in combat, but her eldest son, Prince Manic, disappeared shortly after hearing the news that he'd be next in line as king. Today, June twenty-third, not only marks her youngest child's nineteenth birthday, but also marks the day of the royal coronation, in which the Kingdom of Mobotropolis gets a new monarch.

* * *

**-Sonic's POV-**

So I'm in this huge, golden room, standing in front of this huge, golden mirror, while people are dressing me. To be honest, I hated this. I have this ability, called independence, and using that ability, I can dress myself. Not that in prior years, I really needed to, as I usually just sported the typical nothing, but still...

"And...done!" said the hawk who was dressing me.I looked into the mirror. I was wearing a burgundy cape, with a golden shoulder clasp, alongside my usual white gloves and speed shoes. The only thing that was missing, was the crown.

_My crown_, I thought, frustrated. It should have been Manic who was getting the crown. Manic who was getting dressed. Manic who was going to be king. He's the oldest. I should be out there with the people, fighting in this war. If there is one thing that I do envy about Sally, it's the fact that she has Elias, her older brother, and his wife, Meg, running her kingdom, so she can help fight. Sally Alicia Acorn, Princess of the Republic of Acorn... and my future wife. My mother, Queen Aleena, stated that with Manic gone, I'd need someone to help me rule the kingdom. Sonia, the diva of the family, would certainly not be able to help advise me, so Sally was the last option, unless of course, I marry Princess Elise the Third of Soleanna. But I could never marry a human, for when I would need heir to the throne...

So, I'd marry Sally. We'd grown up together. Childhood friends, and now, betrothed. I should be more excited, but I'm not the marrying type. Being tied down... and at the time of war? But if it gets me out of the castle and out on the battlefield, I'll do anything...

"Sonic!" I heard a frail voice call. I turned to see my mother rushing into the room.

"Your majesty," the hawk bowed. I rolled my eyes. This 'Queen Aleena' person did not exist to me. I just saw my mom.

"Yo," I said. She rolled her eyes, but continued smiling while fixing my cape.

"I can't believe it," she breathed, fiddling with my cobalt quills.

"I can't either..." I muttered, too low for her to hear.

"It seems like yesterday you were a baby in my arms... And now my child is nineteen!" she said, trying to hold back tears. I pulled her in for a hug.

"If you ask me, he's still the childish, immature, prankster he always has been!" Sonia laughed, walking into the room. When her eyes focused on me, her laughter ceased, and she frowned.

"What? Do I really look that bad?" I joked.

"You look so much like...him..." Sonic whimpered, her voice cracking. I nodded. '_Him_', was our dad, who had died ten years ago.

"Both Manic and your father would be very proud of you, Sonic," my mother smiled, sadly. I turned back to the mirror. This would be my last hour, as prince. I would soon be ruler of New Mobotropolis.

* * *

I was walking through corridors of the castle, when I saw Fiona.

"Hey, Sonic," she purred. Okay, so I had a crush on her when I was like twelve, and it lasted for like a month. Of course, I was going through an awkward phase, so no, she didn't like me. But now however, my presence, nowadays, always makes the female maids blush. I'll say 'hi' and they'll start to giggle uncontrollably. Fiona, however, has a special way of greeting me.

"How ya doing, handsome?" she snaked her arms around my neck and pushed me up against a wall.

"Fiona. Always a pleasure," I lied, sweat dropping.

"I must say... the new look is hot," she grinned, licking her lips.

"Fi, I'm betrothed, now... You can't do this anymore," I said, speaking the truth.

"Squirrel girl doesn't have to know..." she said, feeling my chest. I blushed involuntarily.

"You should probably be doing something useful, like getting things ready for tonight, instead of flirting. It's not cute," a cold voice said. Fiona and I turned to see Sonia standing ten feet away, looking displeased.

"Yeah, Sonic... Something useful," Fiona turned on me.

"I was talking to you, Franchesca," Sonia's eyes narrowed on the vixen. Fiona scowled.

"It's Fiona-!"

"Yeah, I don't care. Sonic! A word, please?" I groaned at Sonia's request.

* * *

Sonic led me up all the way to her room.

"What is it now?" I asked.

"Grow up, doofus! You are getting married!"

"I know, I know!" I said like a small child.

"If you really loved Sally, you would not let Fiona touch you like that!" When I said nothing, Sonia gasped.

"Y-you don't-?!" she stuttered. I slapped a hand over her mouth.

"SHH! Don't tell mom!"

"B-but why?" Sonia asked, frowning.

"Because! I need Sally to run the kingdom while I handle other business!" I explained.

"But that's not right!" Sonia glared at me.

"I swear to Chaos if you tell mom, I'll tell her about-!"

"Fine! I won't!" Sonia interrupted me. I grinned in triumph.

"Sonia! Sonic!" we heard our mom call. Sonia's gigantic doors to her sleeping chamber opened. There stood my mother, in her signature white dress, with her long golden cape.

"Good! You're both here! Everybody has arrived, and I need you and Sonia to get ready to enter the ballroom," my mom beamed.

"Alright, mother," Sonia said, her valley girl voice a higher octave than usual. My mom walked over to me, and took my face in both of her petite hands.

"Make us proud, son," she smiled. She then, kissed my forehead causing Sonia to stifle laughter, and making my entire face heat up.

"Ma...!" I said in complete embarrassment.

"Okay, okay," she smiled. "Chop, chop! We're gonna be late at this rate!"

"Do you know who I am?" I grinned, and eyebrow raised. Her expression turned from worrisome, to irate in a matter of seconds.

"No, Sonic-" But it was too late. I already had them in my arms, running, full speed, towards the direction of the banquet hall/ballroom.

* * *

"Sonic! You almost gave me a heart attack!" my mother scolded once we had gotten to our destination.

"It's alright, ma," I comforted her. She sighed in defeat, and nodded.

"Queen Aleena! It is time!" a soft voice announced. One of the maids, a beige colored rabbit, had said it.

"Hiya, Cream," I grinned.

"P-Prince Sonic," she blushed and bowed awkwardly. I sweatdropped, and turned to Sonia.

"What can I say, dork. The ladies love you," she shrugged, tittering, slightly.

"Shut it, diva. You're just jealous that I got the looks in the family," I smirked. She punched my shoulder and crossed her arms.

"Alright, dear children... It's time to begin the coronation..." my mother smiled, warily. Sonia linked her arm with mine.

"I believe in you, dork," she whispered. I smiled at her, and winked.

"Thanks, Sonia... You always were my favorite drama queen." That earned me a stomp on the foot, but a hug afterwards.

The curtains opened, and my mother, Sonia, and I, were on a balcony that overlooked the ballroom.

My mother stepped forward, to speak. She raised a hand to silence the crowd of nobles.

"Good evening, to everyone. I, on account of the royal family, and the people of Mobotropolis, would like to welcome you with warm arms, to our home. You have travelled from distant places, to witness the coronation of my last born son, Sonic Maurice Hedgehog... For that, I am very flattered..." As she finished, she walked over to me, taking my hand, and led me to the podium.

_It's now or never..._ I thought.

"You've all come from faraway places, such as the Republic of Acorn, the Kingdom Mercia, and the United Federation... Some of you live here, in the Kingdom of Mobotropolis too... I would just like to thank you, for coming to see my crowning. I know the entire planet of Mobius has been dealing with hardships, such as being at war with Dr. Robotnik, but I can assure you, that with myself as king, I will do everything in my power, to put an end, to this crisis. My coronation, is not a symbol of power, but of hope for the future, and present. I, Sonic the Hedgehog, will not only be a king of Mobotropolis, but a king, of the people." My speech earned an enormous applause from the crowd. From the noblemen holding up glasses of ale and wine, to the maidens swooning; my speech, was a success.

My mother stepped forward again, this time, placing a golden crown upon my head. She, then, took my hand, and raised it high.

"The new monarch of Mobotropolis!" she announced, beaming towards the crowd. Everyone began to clap again, while Sonia, shed a few tears.

"Now let's party!" I grinned. I was just about to run off to find Tails and Knuckles, when my mother grabbed the collar of my cape.

"Not so fast, Sonic. You have a strict agenda for tonight. You remember what we talked about?" I groaned at her words, as I knew where this was heading. I had to dance. Not just your average dancing, though. It was to be the first dance with my future wife.

"Yes, ma... I do..."

"Good, because the Acorn family is headed this way," she said motioning to a group of squirrels that were walking towards us. Standing in front, was Sally's parents, King Maximillian and Queen Alicia of the Republic of Acorn. Behind them stood Princess Sally and her brother, Elias, who was next up to the throne, and his wife Meg, who was pregnant.

"Hello, Aleena," Alicia smiled hugging her.

"Sonia! My, my... you've grown into such a fine young lady," Maximilian grinned, politely.

"Sonic..." Alicia smirked, nudging Sally.

"Hiya, Sal," I smiled waving once.

"Hey, Sonic. Long time, no see," she grinned, punching my arm. Because we'd known each other since birth, I didn't have the same effect on her, that I have with other girls. Kind of a relief, kind of an ego shooter.

"Sonia," Sally greeted her eyes narrowed.

"Selene," Sonia said back, her voice sounding uninterested. Funny story. The two used to be best friends, but both of them developed a crush on my knuckleheaded friend when they were younger, and the rivalry never ended, even though they were both over him. And Sonia, has a thing for saying someone's name wrong, when she's pissed.

"Ladies, not today," an exasperated Meg asked.

"Meg! You look gorg today!" Sonia complimented the pregnant squirrel. "How many months are you now?"

"Almost eight," Meg smiled.

"Alright, Sonic. You ready for your dance?" my mom asked me, shooting me a look that said, you better be.

"Yep. Never been more ready," I lied. I took Sally's hand, and led her down to the middle of the ballroom, in the center. I was just about to put my hands on her waist, when I heard my name.

"KING SONIC! KING SONIC!"

The music stopped playing and everyone went silent. Two bulldog guards were standing in the entrance.

"What is it?" I asked, running over to them.

"A girl was found out in the gardens! She looks hurt!" one of the guards informed.

"Take me to her. And tell my mom to evacuate everyone from the castle," I demanded. "Sonia!" I called. She nodded, and jumped off of the balcony, landing in my arms. I ran, causing a sonic boom, out to the gardens.

* * *

I set Sonia down and I took a look at the girl.

"Is she hurt?" Sonia asked one of the guards, taking a step forward towards the girl. I grabbed her forearm and pulled her back.

"Don't touch her!" I hissed.

"Sonic! She could be hurt! Let me help her!" I felt a sense of deja-vu.

* * *

_It was a hot, summer day. Sonic was outside, running and having fun with his friends. Sonic, being as fast as he was, had lost Tails and Knuckles. He came to a halt when he saw a black and red figure, lying on the ground. Sonic walked over to the man, who had appeared to be wounded._

_"Are you okay?" a young Sonic asked, placing his small, gloved hand on the male hedgehog's back._

_"SONIC!" a husky voice called. It was Sonic's father, King of Mobotropolis. "GET AWAY FROM HIM!"_

_Sonic backed away, but not fast enough, because the figure got up, green chaos emerald in hand._

_"CHAOS-" the guy yelled. Sonic's father had pushed Sonic into the nearby bushes, and jumped in front, to shield Sonic._

_"-CONTROL" the guy finished._

_There was a long silence._

_"Dad?" Sonic whispered. He peeked behind the bushes to find his father's dead body on the ground, and the black hedgehog, nowhere to be found._

* * *

"Sonic!" Sonia snapped. "What happened to father, was not your fault..." She looked up at me with sad eyes.

"Yes, it was," I said, my voice hardened. She shook her head.

"This girl could really be innocent, Sonic..."

"Fine, but when she wakes up, I'm going to have a word with her..." I muttered.

"You aren't like yourself, anymore," Sonia whispered, her eyes full of concern.

"I have to be when something like this happens, as I am the only monarch right now... When Sally rules, I will be able to be fighting, while she takes care of this," I motioned to the castle.

Sonia sighed, and said nothing. I walked over to the girl, and picked her up. My sister decided to stay with the guards, while I took the prisoner back to the castle.

* * *

As I was running, I analyzed the girl.

She didn't seem like much of a threat, as she was small and petite, and not very muscular. She was a hedgehog, like myself, with rosy, pink fur, and the same, apricot skin, though hers was a shade paler. The girl looked, I dunno, maybe sixteen at most. Very cute, too, though I still didn't trust her.

I walked into the throne room to find my mother, talking with Sally, and her family.

"Where is Sonia?" my mother asked.

"Talking with the guards. Trying to see if there was an attacker," I explained.

"Who's that?" Sally pointed to the girl in my arms.

"Some girl that was out there. Sonia wanted me to bring her back," I said, bitterly. "I'll put her in a cell until she wakes up-"

"You most certainly will not," my mom glared at me.

"She could be the enemy!" I said in disbelief. How could everybody overlook that?

"Or she could be a citizen of our kingdom, Sonic Maurice! Innocent until proven guilty." Sonia returned.

"Guard. Take her upstairs, and Sonia, get her changed into some of your clothes," my mom commanded.

"You can't be serious!" I shouted at my mom. "She could be a spy! She can't stay here! It'll risk you, Sonia, the maids, everybody! I don't want the same thing happening again!" I said, turning away, running towards the tower that led to the roof.

* * *

I had been sitting on the rooftop for about an hour when I heard someone behind me.

"Sonia," I said, not turning.

"You need to be nicer to mother," she whispered gently, sitting beside me.

"I know. It's just if any of you get hurt...I- I don't know what I would do..." I muttered, looking at the night sky.

"I'm sure this girl is completely alright. She should be awake by tomorrow morning. Try not to be too harsh, Sonic. You're a good guy," Sonia said.

"With bad luck..." I said.

"Dork," she teased.

"Diva," I shot back, making her laugh.

"Go to sleep," she said.

"I'm king. You can't tell me what to do," I grinned.

"I'm still older than you," she said, triumphantly.

"Goodnight, Sonia," I said as she turned to leave.

"Goodnight, King Sonic," she smirked, going inside.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE. **


	2. Smile: The 'Guest'

**OMG, thanks for the reviews xD. So glad you all liked the first chapter.**

**I wanted to make Sonia, Sonic & Manic close. I have three brothers (two older, one younger), so I tend to know how that works... I just write stuff that happens with my brothers.**

**If I write Sonic instead of Sonia, or vice versa, I am truly sorry. I will try to catch those mistakes.**

**Anyways, please enjoy Chapter 2.**

* * *

**-Sonic's POV-**

I had just put on my now normal clothes: my red cape with the golden shoulder clasp and crown, alongside my usual sneakers and gloves, when I decided to go pay my 'guest', a visit. I left my sleeping chamber, and walked down a long, narrow corridor, to the guest bedroom. I knocked on the ten foot door, and waited for a response.

"Come in!" I heard my mother call. Mom? I opened the door, to see her, Sonia and the girl, all sitting on a huge, bronze colored bed.

"Hey, doofus," Sonia greeted.

"What are you doing?" I asked, not phased.

"Sonic, this is Amy Rose. She's Rob 'O the Hedge's cousin. Amy traveled from the Kingdom Mercia, on Rob's orders," my mother explained.

"Why?" I asked.

"Things are getting very dangerous in Mercia. I have come, at my cousin's request, so that I'd stay safe. But, I do not believe in running from the situation," Amy explained. "I want to be able to fight against Robotnik. But, to do that, I need to train. I heard, that Prince Manic, is the best fighter there is..."

"Well, sorry to inconvenience you, but Manic has been missing for quite awhile now," I glared.

"So, that is why I would like for you to help me," she said, getting up.

"No. I have much more to worry about, than training you," I snapped. I turned and left the room, speeding out of it.

* * *

**-Normal POV-**

Sonic had slammed the door in Amy's face.

"I-is he always like that?" the sakura hedgehog asked in a small voice.

"No. He's been going through a lot lately. He just wants us all to be safe," Queen Aleena comforted, putting her arms around Amy; a sympathetic gesture.

"Yeah, he's usually a cocky, arrogant, egotistical-"

"Sonia!" Aleena scolded.

"-dork," the magenta hedgehog finished. Amy laughed.

"I'll be right back," she said, leaving the room.

* * *

Amy walked down a few corridors until I reached King Sonic's room.

"Why didn't you tell me you were sending her here?! I could've killed her if Sonia hadn't stopped me!" Sonic yelled. Amy knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Amy saw Sonic set down a phone.

"Rob?" she asked. The cobalt monarch nodded.

"I-I'm sorry," Amy said, meeting his eyes.

"It's not your fault. I'm just glad that Sonia stopped me," Sonic muttered. There was a brief silence. Amy took a good look at him. She blushed overlooking his features. Seeing her face turn red, Sonic snorted.

_She's just like everybody else_, he thought, rolling his eyes.

"Take a picture. It'll last longer," he snapped, not really in the mood for another fangirl. Amy crossed her arms.

"Your personality makes me want to hurl," she said confidently. Sonic grew a sly smile.

"Yeah, yeah." His grin, made Amy blush again.

"Whatever. I'll be seeing you at dinner?" she said, turning for the door.

"Dinner?" he asked, eyebrow raised. Amy felt like punching this guy. He was just so...

"Yes, your majesty," she spat. "Lady Aleena and Princess Sonia invited me. Do you mind?" Sonic could hear the annoyance in her voice.

"No, I don't mind. And just call me Sonic."

"Alright... Sonic." Amy then, left his room. Sonic smirked as he watched her walk away.

* * *

**-Sonic's POV-**

I was walking through the courtyard with my buddy, Tails, about an hour before dinner.

"So she just randomly showed up here?" I had just finished telling Tails about Amy.

"Yeah... I never even asked her how she ended up unconscious..." I muttered. I stopped walking when I saw her over by a few guards, looking uncomfortable.

"Yo, Tails. I'll be right back," I mumbled, speeding off. I was by her side in a minute.

"Good evening, Amy," I greeted, not taking my eyes off the two guards.

"Sonic!" she sighed in relief, standing behind me.

"You must address him by '_your majesty_', young lady," one guard said, looking at her with seductive eyes.

"I told her to call me by my name. Stay away from the maids and our guest... Flirting with them is strictly prohibited," I said, pulling her away.

"Thank you," she whispered. I walked back over to Tails.

"Tails, Amy. Amy, Tails," I introduced.

"Tails?" Amy asked, confused by his name.

"Miles Prower, but my friends call me 'Tails'," he explained, gesturing to his twin tails. Her eyes widened and she started to giggle.

"Amy," I snapped in disgust. I hated it when people made fun of his tails. She ignored me and kept giggling.

"I think, that's amazing," she smiled.

"Y-you do?" Tails asked.

"Why of course I do! It makes you special," she grinned.

"Y-yeah! Guess it does," he smiled back, a faint blush on his cheeks.

"I'd better go get ready for dinner," Amy smiled. I nodded

"Cream!" I called over. I could already feel Tails' blush.

"Yes, Sonic?" she asked, walking over to us.

"Can you get Amy a dress for dinner tonight?" I asked.

"Of course, I can! Hello, Miles," Cream waved, addressing my best friend.

"Uh, you can call me Tails," he blushed.

"You must be Amy," Cream smiled. "Follow me," she said, pulling Amy by her hand, into the castle.

"See ya later, Tails!" Amy waved. "Sonic," she muttered.

"Wow..." Tails said once Amy and Cream were out of sight. "That Amy is a looker."

"Eh. She's alright," I shrugged. '_Alright_', was an understatement. This woman was the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen before in my life... Though she highly annoyed me, she was interesting.

"So, how is everything going as king so far?" Tails asked, changing the subject.

"Bad. Sally's kingdom has been overtaken by the Eggman Empire. Her and her family are coming to stay here and the people of the Acorn Republic have evacuated to Mercia. And to top it off, we only have six of the seven chaos emeralds. Sally is trying to round up as many freedom fighters as she can. Same with Rob and myself."

"I've been working on some new technology to help us out..." he went on talking, but I stopped listening. I saw Sally talking to some guards, probably trying to find me.

"Oh-no," I muttered. "Tails, cover for me," I said, running to the castle entrance.

* * *

I was hiding in my room when I heard a knock.

"Sonic, it's me. Open up," an annoyed voice said. Just Tails.

"Come in," I said.

"Why don't you want to marry Sally?" Tails asked. The kid knew me too well.

"I mean she's nice and everything, but I'm just not attracted to her," I explained.

"So tell her that!" he said.

"Tails, I can't! It's an arranged marriage. Unless I pick another person with any royal bloodline, I have to marry Sally. I just need to marry her, so I can get out there," I said, pointing out my window.

_Knock, knock!_

"Dinner is ready, boys," I heard a sultry voice call.

"Okay, Rouge! We'll be down in a minute," I replied.

* * *

We had just entered the dining room. I sat in between Tails and Sally, my mother sat at one head of the table while King Maximilian Acorn sat at the other. There was an empty seat directly across from me, in between Sally's mom and Sally's brother, Elias. Sonia sat across from Elias' wife, Meg.

* * *

We were all talking about the kingdom, how the civilians are faring, and about a whole bunch of other stuff, when Amy entered the eating chamber.

I wasn't gonna lie; she looked good.

She wore a baby blue dress that went down to the floor, not to mention that it hugged her body perfectly. She had her long quills down, and had no makeup on.

"I am so sorry that I am late," she said, blushing. I stood up, subconsciously, like a nobleman should, and waited to seat myself again, until she sat down. She gave me a confused look, but then smirked. Sally, too, looked confused, as did everyone else.

"Seems as if you've taken a liking towards her..." Tails smirked, whispering into my ear.

"No! She's a royal pain," I whispered back.

"It's quite alright, dear," my mother beamed at Amy as if she was her own. "Amy, I'm pleased to introduce you to the Acorn family... This is is Amy Rose of Mercia..."

"How do you do?" Alicia smiled.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Sally grinned.

* * *

Our dinner had arrived. There was Vanilla Rabbit's homemade chili, a salad that had every vegetable you could think of, baked potatoes, and don't even get me started on the dessert. Vanilla, being as like my second mom, even made up a plate of hot dogs for me, so that I could have my chili dogs.

* * *

As I ate, I looked up to see Amy staring at me, mockingly. She began to giggle a bit.

'_What?_' I mouthed to her. She put a finger up the the right side of her mouth, and rubbed it. I had chili on my face. She began to giggle again, and seeing her like that made me begin to laugh too. Everybody was watching us. At my realization, I felt my face feel hot, and I looked down at my plate.

"So Aleena... When do we start planning the wedding?" Maximillian asked. I almost choked on my dinner.

"No!" I said. Everybody looked at me. "We can't be planning a wedding in the midst of a war! We have to elope! There is no time for that!"

"I'd have to agree with Sonic," Sonia said, backing me up.

"We have bigger problems to deal with right now," I said, annoyed, leaving the room.

* * *

I went outside by the lake and sat down. Why couldn't anybody understand what was happening right now?

"Sonic?" a voice whispered. I turned to see Amy standing there.

"Yeah?" I asked, knees up to my chest. I already had problems, and I did not wanna deal with this one.

"You're so young, having to deal with this. I'm very sorry," she said. She sat down next to me.

"Smile," she told me. "I hate to admit it, but you're a great fighter and a great leader," she said.

"I hate to admit it, but you're so beautiful it hurts," I said, looking into her jade eyes. She blushed, though I could tell she didn't want to. She changed the subject immediately.

"Listen... I was wondering when we could start training?" she said.

"I'll make you a deal... Tomorrow morning, we have a duel. No weapons. Just your own two hands. If you win, I will devote every second that you want, to training you. If I win, I will train you for two hours, every day, but..."

"But...?" she pressed on.

"You will have to be my servant, addressing my every need."

I'm not that shallow of a man, where I usually want maids, and servants, etc. I just feel like messing with the girl.

She frowned and pouted.

"Don't you already have maids?" she asked.

"Yes...but I need someone to bug all day," I smirked.

"So you won't train me at all, unless I agree to this childish bet?" she asked, frustrated.

"Bingo."

"Fine. I agree to this bet, you annoying pest. But you may have to give up being king when I win, as your only priority will be to train, yours truly!" she said, shaking my gloved hand.

"You're funny, Amy Rose. What size maid dress do you wear?" She was about to punch me when...

"Sonic!" I heard a distant voice call. Sally.

"I, uh, better, go," she said, getting up, quickly. I grabbed her arm.

"What are you two _doing_?"Sally asked, coming into view.

"Sonic the Hedgehog! HO-HO-HO!" a voice yelled from above. I turned to find Dr. Robotnik, in his infamous EggMobile. He had a huge mech with him.

"Sally! Get inside and tell the others!" I yelled. She nodded and turned to do as I said. "Amy! Leave."

"No!"

"Alright, Eggman!" I grinned, referencing to his egg shaped body, "Bring it!"

"How dare you call me by that disrespectful name you stupid, blue rat?!" He sent small missiles at me. I dodged them all.

"Sonic!" Amy gasped, fearfully.

"Stay back!" I warned her. I tried to homing attack the robot, but it was faster than I thought, and it threw me to the ground. It then fired a missile at me. I braced myself for the missile, but it never hit me. It hit Amy instead, because she jumped in front.

"Amy!" I yelled in shock, getting up. I smashed the mech, with a spin dash attack, and ran over to Amy.

"That was only an easy one!" the egg shaped man called, as he vanished into the starry night. I looked at Amy; her torso was bleeding profusely.

"Sonic..." she managed.

"Y-yeah...?" I asked still disgruntled from what just happened.

"You owe me big time," she whispered. My heroic side kicked in, and I ran for the throne room.

* * *

I was covered in her blood, but I didn't care. I stopped running when I was faced with my mother, sister, and Sally's family.

Everybody stopped talking and took in the sight.

"Get the nurse!" I commanded.

* * *

******Imagine you thinking someone is cute, but you don't like them. Yeah. That's how it is for Sonic and Amy. Neither of them like each other, they just find each other attractive. By the way, Tails does not like Amy in _that_ way. Just thinks she is cute.**

**First attack from Dr. Robotnik... I try to make him more serious.**

**Hopefully Amy survives, otherwise, Sonic marry's Sally, or Fiona. *Though I seriously doubt the latter.**

**Um... Why'd she take a bullet for him? It's not because she likes him by the way, as she does not.**

**Seeing a bit more of cocky Sonic *Woo!* I like that one xD**

**Alright. I'll see you next time for chapter 3.**

**Don't forget to Review. PM me questions/concerns. **


	3. Baking Is Fun Until Somebody Gets Hurt

**For those of you who do not know, I am a freshman. We had orientation at my high school Thursday, so I couldn't update, Friday, (yesterday) I was babysitting my little brother, Alex, so I couldn't update then either. So now, my iPod reads 3:01 in the morning. That's right. I stayed up this late, so I could post chapter three, right when I wake up on Saturday:)**

**Anyways, thanks for the reviews. I love, love, love reading them. **

**I hope you enjoy chapter three!**

* * *

**-Amy's POV-**

I woke up, in a big, fluffy white bed. It wasn't my guest room, though. I looked around, and saw Sonic sitting at a desk. Was I in his room? On his bed? I blushed at the thought. I tried to sit up, but I gasped from the immediate pain.

"Good morning, Amy," he said, smiling that annoying grin.

"Good morning King-... Sonic," I corrected myself. He laughed at my correction, and walked over to the bed.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, putting his gloved hand on my forehead.

"A little sore, but other than that, fine..." I said, blushing from his touch.

"I have to ask you something..." he murmured.

"Shoot," I told him.

"Why did you take that missile for me?" he asked, not meeting my eyes.

"So that you wouldn't die," I answered the obvious.

"But you hate me," he said.

"I don't hate you...I just don't particularly like you," I said. He scoffed.

"Well, thank you... But next time...don't. I do not want you to get hurt." I tried to sit up again, forgetting about the pain.

"Ow!" I gasped.

"I'll get Sonia in here to help you change into day clothes," he said, turning.

"Sonic!" I called.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for getting me back here alive." He nodded and left the room.

* * *

A few minutes went by, when Sonia came into Sonic's room with some clothes.

"It's very convenient how we have the same size of clothes," Sonia smirked at me. I grinned. "And also, if I'm not mistaken, I'd say my brother has taken a bit of a liking towards you," her smile grew. My eyes widen.

"But he's getting married!" I said.

"Who cares. It's not like he loves her," Sonia shrugged it off. Her eyes, then, widened. "I shouldn't have told you that!" she slapped her face.

"I won't tell anyone... Besides...I thought you liked Sally," I said as she put my dress on.

"It's a long story... Her and I, for the longest time, liked my brother's friend, Knuckles, and we competed for him, though neither of us won... We never really stayed friends after that..."

She helped me stand up and walked me over to a mirror. I was wearing a yellow dress that went to my middle thigh, and black flats. She also put my lower back long quills up in a ponytail. My front two quills remained down.

"How do you feel?" she asked me.

"My sides still ache slightly, but other than that, I feel fine," I told her. "I'm actually supposed to have a duel with your brother today."

"He told me all about it... Well, are you sure you're up to it?" Sonia asked, concerned.

"Yes. I'll be down in the courtyard if you need me," I smiled. "Thank you for your help!"

"Anytime, Amy."

* * *

**-Normal POV-**

"Alright, pinky. I'll go easy on you," Sonic said in a condescending voice. This, made Amy furious. "The first one to be pinned to the ground, loses."

"Bring it, blue," she growled. She ran at him. "Time to meet my right hook!"

He disappeared in front of her, and she ended up punching nothing, but air.

_What the-?_ she thought. She then felt a hand on her back. Amy was pushed to the ground, Sonic on top of her.

"Wow, Amy. I thought you'd be more of a challenge," Sonic snickered.

"That's why I need you to train me!" she said. "Now get off of me!"

"Nope. You're my maid now. I tell you what to do," Sonic grinned. Amy hung her head in defeat.

Sonic got off, and helped her up.

"Now my first request, is that you get me a grape soda," Sonic smirked.

"No!" Amy screamed, running off. Sonic grinned.

_So she wants to play that game... _the blue hedgehog thought.

He then took off after her, and pinned her to the ground.

"I am the fastest thing that has ever walked the planet, Amy Rose. You have no chance at escaping me... Now get me a soda... If you're not back within ten minutes, I will find you... Oh, and I laid out your new outfit on my bed," Sonic smirked. "Dismissed." He got off of her, and walked away.

* * *

"Why should I, have to get him a soda? He has two legs... He can do it way faster than me..." Amy thought, agitated. "I swear he's just doing this to make a fool out of me..."

"Amy...?" Sonia asked. "What the hell are you wearing?" Amy blushed furiously, and turned to face the stereotypical teenager.

"I, uh, lost the bet with your brother... And now I'm his maid," Amy said, ashamed.

"That loser!" Sonia growled, pulling Amy by her arm, out into the courtyard.

* * *

When the two girls saw Sonic, he was with Sally, Tails, an echidna, a bat, and Cream the maid.

Sonic smirked and nodded towards Sonia and Amy. He had just told his friends about their deal. Knuckles and Rouge found the entire thing absolutely hilarious, while Cream, Sally and Tails, had polar opposite opinions.

"What's the big deal?" Sonic asked Sally, who did not approve at all.

"The 'big deal' is that it's demeaning to women. She," Sally pointed at Amy, who had just reached the group, "does not deserve how you are treating her!"

"Come on, Sal. Are you...jealous?" Sonic smirked. Sally's face turned red from anger, and embarrassment.

"You're such a pig sometimes!" she said, crossing her arms, and looking the opposite way.

"Here's your soda," Amy said. He was just about to take a sip when Knuckles stopped him.

"Woah! Bro! Make sure she didn't poison it!"

"Did you?" Sonic asked Amy, eyebrow raised.

"I should have!" Amy said in mock frustration. Sonic snorted and drank some of it.

"I'm still alive, we're good," he told a snickering Knuckles.

"That's it. I'm leaving. See you at dinner," Sally said, annoyed.

"I feel bad for her..." Amy muttered.

"Why?" Cream asked.

"Because she has to marry you!" Amy spat at Sonic. She turned and walked away.

"She's feisty. Wanna be my maid?" Knuckles called, earning a smack on the head from Rouge.

"Hold up, guys. I'll see ya at dinner..." Sonic said, running after Amy.

* * *

"Hey! Wait up!" Sonic called.

"What do you want?" Amy snapped.

"Well, now that you're asking, I'd like two chili dog supremes, please." Amy scoffed and turned away. "Wait!" Sonic said, grabbing her arm.

"Why do you keep pestering me?" Amy asked. "You make me dress up like this and for what? Your own personal amusement? Well, it's not funny; it's embarrassing!" Amy was crying angry tears. Sonic felt a twinge of guilt.

"Training begins tonight at seven in the courtyard. Be there. You'll have an hour to get ready after dinner," Sonic said, turing. "And by the way..." Sonic called, not turning. "...There's nothing to be embarrassed about... It's...sexy."

Amy's face turned red with shock and embarrassment. Sonic then howled with laughter, even though he was not facing her.

"Got ya," Sonic grinned, and continued walking.

"Jerk!" Amy called out, turning the opposite way.

* * *

"By the way... Why were you unconscious when you showed up here?" Sonic asked Amy. The two were having dinner with Tails, Sonia, Knuckles and Rouge in the huge, golden dining room.

"Yeah, why were you?" Sonia asked, suspiciously.

"Well, I was walking to the coronation, when I heard a commotion. I saw a black hedgehog and a fox fighting. I then, saw the black hedgehog pull out this beautiful green emerald. He then said, 'We have an eavesdropper' and then he said something else and I woke up in the guest bedroom," Amy explained.

"A-a black hedgehog?" Sonia asked.

"With red stripes," Amy confirmed. Sonia nodded, and got up.

"I'll see you all later," she whispered, leaving the room.

"How old did he look?" Sonic asked, thinking of the hedgehog who had murdered his father.

"Young... Maybe a little older than me... What's the big deal?"

_It's not him then..._ Sonic thought, his mind at ease again.

"Uh, it doesn't..." A rabbit walked up to the group of five.

"Sorry to interrupt but would you like anymore wine?" Cream asked the group, though she was solely looking at Tails. His face turned slightly pink.

"N-no. I'm well!" Tails stuttered. Cream blushed and turned to leave the room.

"I know you did not say 'I'm well'..." Sonic laughed, alongside Knuckles.

"Geez, foxboy. You're worse than Knuckie," Rouge smirked. That shut the echidna up. They soon began arguing like they did at every get together.

"Guys, I think you're scaring and scarring poor Amy over here," Sonic gestured to the paralyzed pink hedgehog.

"She'll get used to it," Rouge snapped. "You all did, right?" Everyone, including Knuckles, sweatdropped.

"Yeah...that's what we did..." Tails muttered.

"You got something to say, foxboy?" Rouge snapped.

"N-no!"

* * *

**-Sonic's POV-**

It was about seven o'clock when Amy arrived in the courtyard wearing yoga pants and a T-shirt. I was standing here, waiting for her, my cape and crown not present. And let me just say, Amy could not stop staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"N-nothing," she stuttered, blushing violently. I don't know why, but I loved doing that to her.

"Um... anyways," I grinned, "Let's begin. So that you won't pull anything, you'll need to stretch." I sat on the ground, and spread my legs apart. She mirrored my actions.

"Try and breathe through your nose, at a steady pace..." I instructed. She did as she was told.

"Wait," I told her, standing up. I walked over to her, and sat in front of her. "Keep your shoulders straight," I commanded.

* * *

After about thirty minutes of stretching, it was time to get to the fun stuff.

"Alright... First, you need to get your stamina up. This morning, you were out of breath in like, five minutes. In a battle, you need to have more energy." She sighed.

"It's not a bad thing. You are just getting started," I comforted her.

"So how do I build up my stamina?" she asked me.

"Running. I want you, to run the perimeter of the courtyard, as many times as you can, without pushing it too far. Challenge yourself, but know your limits. I want you to keep track of how many laps you run too. The goal, is to finish with one hundred, by the end of the month. Tomorrow, I'll want you to do better than you'll do today," I explained. She nodded.

"And I'll run with you for moral support," I said, clapping her back with my right hand.

* * *

Surprisingly, we ended up running twenty-four laps. She was way better than Sonia, who could barely manage two laps the first time she started. Amy was wheezing and hunched over, but she did it.

"Great job, Amy," I grinned as I walked over to her.

"W-what's next?" she asked, panting.

"That's it for the day. You're tired," I said, picking her up. She probably wouldn't even be able to walk back up the stairs to get her room.

"Y-you don't have to...to do that," she managed, though she put her arms around my neck.

"It's fine, Amy Rose," I grinned. She smiled. I actually got this girl to smile.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"What's with your sudden change in heart for me? I didn't get the memo."

"You're actually not half-bad," she said, though she didn't sound too sure.

* * *

I walked with her in silence, not sure what to say next. As if answering my thoughts, her stomach growled. She blushed in embarrassment.

"Hungry?" I asked her. She shook her head, her long quills hitting her in the face. "Yeah, you are," I laughed.

"W-what about Sally?" Amy asked.

"What about her?" Sonic asked.

"Won't she mind that you're having dinner with me, rather than her?"

"Nah. And she can't decide who my friends are... Neither can my mom," I said.

"We're hardly friends," Amy scoffed. I grinned.

"You're stubborn. Just admit that you like being around me," I smirked, looking into her green eyes.

"There's a chance that you could be right...but you could be wrong!" Amy said, jumping out of my arms. She then took off for what I'm guessing would be the kitchen.

I smirked, running after her.

* * *

-Normal POV-

"So what are you in the mood for?" Sonic asked Amy.

"Mmm... Chocolate cake," the pink hedgehog admitted.

"Alright, alright... How do we make it?" Sonic asked, sheepishly.

"Let me guess..." Amy started. "... You've never cooked a day in your life, have you?"

"Nah. Lady Vanilla always makes me stuff. But it's never too late to learn. How about you, Amy Rose? Ever cooked before?" Sonic questioned.

"Actually, I have. I make world renowned peach cobbler," Amy bragged.

"Fine. You win. What are the ingredients, chef?"

"Well, novice," she began, making Sonic laugh, "we need flour, eggs, milk, sugar, butter, vanilla, cocoa, salt, and baking soda." Sonic had everything out as soon as the words left her mouth.

"Thanks."

"No problem, pinky."

"Do not, call me that. Ever," Amy crossed her arms.

"Or?" Sonic teased. He then opened the bag of flour that sat next to him on the counter, grabbed a handful of it, and threw it, in Amy's face. She gasped, and coughed.

"You are so dead, egghead!" Amy growled as she grabbed an egg from the carton, and cracked it on Sonic's head.

"Amy!" Sonic gasped. "That's it!" He grabbed some cocoa and was about to hurl it at her, when he felt something sticky on his stomach. When he looked down, he saw Amy's hand smearing butter on his stomach. This caused him to grin, psychotically.

"What's that annoying smile for?" Amy asked, cautiously stepping back.

"Annoying is it?" Sonic then ran up to her, and hugged her from behind.

"AGH!" she squealed. She hunched over, causing Sonic to hunch over with her. Both of them were laughing.

"What's going on?" a voice asked. Both of them stopped laughing. Amy stood straight, but Sonic's apricot arms were still around her waist.

"Hiya, Sal. We're baking. Wanna help?" Sonic asked, clueless. He took his arms off of Amy's waist. Sonic grabbed a towel and began to wipe the butter off his stomach and the yolk off of his head.

"I'll pass," Sally's blue eyes narrowed on his bright green ones.

"U-um... I'm going to go to bed..." Amy muttered, leaving the room.

"What was that?" Sally asked, sounding very hurt.

"We're just friends, Sal. Don't worry. You're the one I'm marrying, remember?" She nodded, though her eyes still told me she was hurt by what she just saw.

"Come on; I'll walk you back to your room," I grinned, pulling her in for a side hug. She smiled, and kissed my cheek.

"Sounds like a plan, Blue."

* * *

**I hope Sally isn't rubbing off on you the wrong way. I like the way she has turned out so far. In this story, she Loves Sonic, she just doesn't let him know the full extent of how much she loves him. Seeing him with another girl, was quite heartbreaking for her...**

**I don't know why, but whenever I make TailsXCream happen, they're always so awkward xD. I mean, I don't really ****_like_**** writing about them because I don't really care for Tails, but I know a few people do like seeing them in my stories. **

**BTW: I am redoing my story, Girl Next Door. It will be up soon. Now that I am going into high school, I think I have a better perception of how it really is. I'm already almost done with the first chapter.**

**Please Review. I want to hear your thoughts. See you next time for chapter four!**


	4. Friendly Date

**Hey guys. It's been quite awhile, but I hope you enjoy chapter 4. Review. PM me questions/concerns.**

* * *

**-Sonic's POV-**

The next two weeks went by fairly quickly. Amy, was still my 'servant', though I didn't make her wear the outfit. She was doing very well with training, as she was already able to run fifty-three laps, and I hadn't seen much of Sonia in awhile. She was depressed because she broke it off with that guy she'd been seeing. That was her secret. She'd been seeing a guy but she didn't want Ma to find out. I tried to talk to her, but she didn't open the door, only letting in her personal maid, Tikal.

I was on my way to the dining hall, where'd I be having lunch with Sally today. I was kinda glad. I needed to spend some quality time with her, since I hadn't seen much of her since the baking incident. As I entered the dining hall, I saw her sitting at the table.

"Sonic, you're actually on time?" she teased. I grinned, and hugged her.

"You know it. Sonic the Hedgehog, expect the unexpected." She laughed at my joke and we both seated for lunch.

* * *

"So, I've gotten in contact with G.U.N., and they'll be sending over some guys in about two months, to join our alliance," Sally smiled.

"That's great, Sal! We're about to kick Robotnik's butt!" We started talking, having an alright conversation, when she brought up a subject I didn't have the heart to talk about.

"So... Have you heard any word from Manic?" she asked. I tensed and looked away, not eating my soup.

"No. Nobody can find him. It's like he's disappeared off the face of Mobius..." I said, my voice low. She put her bare hand on my gloved one.

"It'll be alright, Sonic... He's out there somewhere... I can feel it." I nodded.

"Princess Sally!" a voice called. We turned to see Cream standing with a letter in her hand.

"Yes, Cream?" Sally asked.

"You have a letter." Sally nodded and got up.

"I'll see you later, Blue," she smirked kind of sexily towards me. I blushed slightly and nodded.

"U-uh, yes!" I said, sounding stupid. Cream stifled laughter, as her and Sally left the dining hall.

* * *

I was walking to my room when I saw Amy.

"Hey, Amy. What's up?" I asked. Today, she was wearing a short, tan skirt with a navy blue sweater. Her quills were up in a high ponytail, which made her look more her age.

"Good afternoon, Sonic. Nothing. I'm quite lonesome actually. How do you fare?"

"Um, I 'fare' well," I said, mocking her speech. I didn't understand why she spoke so proper.

"Shouldn't you be running the kingdom, and dealing with affairs?" she asked.

"My mom is still in charge, for right now. She has to finish some paperwork before I have total control," I answered, simply.

"Hey, big blue," I heard a sultry voice call. Amy and I turned to see Fiona Fox, walk up to us, swinging her hips, seductively. She put her arms around my neck, and licked my cheek.

"Who's that?" she asked me, nodding to Amy.

"She," I said, prying her auburn arms off of me, "is my friend, Amy Rose. Amy...this is Fiona."

"His...side fling," she smirked.

"Um...It was a...pleasure to meet you," Amy said, though she didn't make it sound very pleasurable. Fiona raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms. "Good day, Sonic," Amy said, turning.

"Uh, bye, Fi," I muttered, following after Amy.

* * *

"Are you...jealous?" I asked an annoyed Amy. She halted. We'd been walking for the past five minutes in a tense silence.

"No."

"Well, I think you are," I said, turning on her. I pushed her up against a wall, trying to sustain my laughter.

"I'm not. We're not even friends," she argued. I felt the back of her left thigh with my right hand.

"Oh, really?" I asked, and eyebrow raised. She blushed, and then smacked me.

"Don't you, ever, do that again. Ever," she snapped, storming off. I grinned and followed her.

"Kidding! Sheesh, Amy Rose, take a joke!" I laughed.

"Hmph!" she said, her eyes looking straight forward as if she did not acknowledge my existence.

"Alright, maid," I said, picking her up. I then, took off, and turned a sharp corner, bumping into someone.

"Woah!" I said, as the girl fell down.

"Oh my Chaos, are you alright?" Amy asked, jumping out of my arms. She helped a yellow mongoose up.

"Hello, Mina," I greeted.

"Sonic," she whispered. The purple-haired mongoose.

"She seemed so...sad..." Amy muttered when Mina was out of sight.

"It's a long story..." I said, not really wanting to tell the tale.

"I've got a lot of time," she whispered. I sighed but pulled her by her arm, to my bedroom.

* * *

We sat on my huge, white bed, Indian style.

"So are you gonna tell me or not?" Amy asked. We had been sitting in silence for the past two minutes, just staring at each other.

"Yeah. Well, Mina, was my brother's girlfriend for the past two years. They were best friends. She assumes he's dead; Mina claims he would've told her, if he left, voluntarily," I explained.

"So she loves him, I presume?" Amy asked. I nodded.

"More than her singing voice."  
"She's a singer?" Amy asked.

"Did you not recognize her? That was Mina Mongoose of the Forget-Me-Knots. Sheesh, Amy Rose. Where have you been the past seven years?" I joked with her.

"Have you ever been in love?" she asked. I hesitated.

"Well, no... Not really," I answered. "Let's go out to dinner. You're new to New Mobotropolis, so why don't I take you out?" I took off my cape and crown.

"That'd be nice," she smiled. "Where would you like to go?" she asked. I grinned evilly.

"You'll see, I laughed, picking her up, and taking off.

* * *

I set Amy down in front a worn down building that said Uncle Chuck's Chili Dogs on the front.

"W-when I grew up, I heard rumors and stories about you being fast... But not like that," she said, holding onto me for support. I laughed.

"Yup, the fastest thing alive, at your service."

"B-but you never ran like that at training..." she mumbled.

"I didn't think you'd be able to keep up," I grinned. "This here, is the best place on the entire planet. I used to come here as a kid with Sonia and Manic," I smiled.

"I assume you all were very close?" she asked. I nodded.

"You'll never want to eat anything else after you've been here," I smirked, taking her gloved hand in mine. I then, led her into the restaurant.

* * *

"Hiya, sonny!" I heard a hoarse voice greet.

"Yo, Uncle Chuck," I grinned, punching his shoulder. The restaurant hadn't changed much. It still had the same brick walls, with maroon booths lined up against them. It smelled strongly of spices and on busy days, the oniony scent could make your eyes water.

These days, businesses weren't doing so hot. Dr. Robotnik robbed families daily, trying to get money to build his crazy machines, that were always failures. Hell, the only people with money these days were the Aristocrats that supported him. Just thinking about it made my blood boil.

"Who's the young lady?" he asked, eyeing Amy.

"Oh, this is-"

"Amy Rose," she smiled, cutting me off. She unhooked out entwined fingers and shook his hand. I blushed at the fact that my uncle just saw me holding hands with her.

"Ah, are you two on a date?" he asked, giving me that look people always give you when you're in a situation like this.

"NO!" I said. "I mean, we're uh, just friends..."

"Why don't you take a seat. The usual Sonic?" he asked, getting the hint.

"Yeah. And you, Amy?" I asked.

"I'll have two chili dogs please." Uncle Chuck winked at her, and went into the kitchen.

"I'll take it as he's your real uncle?" she asked. I nodded.

"Yup. He's the nicest person you'll ever meet," I grinned.

* * *

We were having a light conversation about our likes and dislikes.

"So tell me about yourself," I commanded.

"Uh, well… My name is Amy Rose. I was born and raised in the Kingdom Mercia. My parents were robotized when I was a baby, so my cousin Rob practically raised me… I wield a hammer that is bigger than myself-"

"What?" I almost choked on my soda. She nodded. "Show me," I demanded.

"Not in here… I'll show you another time… I love music, though I am tone deaf…" she finished.

"How about you? Who are you, really?"

"As you know, I am Sonic the Hedgehog. I live for chili dogs and running is my life… I play guitar and am in a band with my siblings… I joke around alot and I wish I wasn't in a royal family," I said.

"What? Why not?" she questioned, surprised.

"I want to be able to help everyone around...like Rob 'O the Hedge. When I was younger, I thought that I was him, so I'd always steal bread and cookies from the kitchen, and hand them out to the kids who worked in the castle with their parents….

"One time, Vanilla caught me doing that, so she would make a fresh batch of pastries every Wednesday, so I could feed them… Nobody, to this day, ever knew about it… In fact, tomorrow's Wednesday, so I have a run to do. Would you like to come with?" I asked. She looked at me, an eyebrow raised in admiration and awe. Amy nodded.

"That would be nice," she smiled.

"You seemed so shocked. I'm not a bad person, you know that, right?" I joked with her.

"I know… I just didn't know that you were so… deep…"

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me," I grinned. There was a brief silence, until I spoke.

"Have you ever been in love?" I asked her, taking her question from earlier and turning the tables. She shook her head, her quills swishing.

"Never even had my first kiss," she mumbled, embarrassed.

"That's nothing to be ashamed of," I grinned.

"Have you?" she asked. It was my turn to blush.

"No, actually. Girls usually aren't the first thing on my mind," I told her, truthfully.

"I knew it..." she muttered.

"You knew what?" I asked, sitting up straighter.

"You don't really like girls, do you?" she asked. I shook my head, causing her to laugh. Then, realization hit me.

"NO! That's not what I meant-!" She put her hand over my mouth.

"Kidding," she said, removing her hand. "When we get back to the castle, you'll have to play your guitar for me." Her Mercian accent was so heavy.

"Wow, you paid attention," I grinned.

* * *

Our food had arrived, so we ate in silence for a little while… That is, until I heard a childish giggle. I looked up to see Amy staring at me, laughing.

"What?" I asked her.

"You've got chili on your cheek again," she laughed, reaching her hand over to my side of the table to get it off. She wiped it away, but kept her hand there. I felt my cheek tingling a little bit. We connected eyes for a split second, but then both pulled away, blushing.

"T-thanks," I managed.

"Uh, yeah…" she mumbled.

"S-so… How are you liking Mobotropolis?" I asked, recovering from that awkward situation.

"It's amazing here… I do miss home, however you and your family's presence has made it easier," she smiled.

"Alright, sonny. I'll see to it that you're on you're way now?" my uncle asked. I nodded.

"Thanks for the grub," I said, reaching into the bottom of my sneaker for some gold rings.

"Nah. It's on the house, my boy!" I got up, and walked over to Amy's side of the booth and took her hand, helping her up. She looked a bit surprised, but smiled.

"If there's one thing about, sonny here, Miss Amy, is that he knows how to treat a woman," my uncle winked. She blushed lightly.

"You ready to go, Ames?" I asked, taking her hand. She nodded.

"See ya later, Uncle Chuck," I grinned.

"It was very nice to meet you, Chuck," Amy smiled.

"My pleasure," he grinned back.

* * *

Amy and I decided to walk back to the palace.

"Tell me about your band," Amy demanded in a gentle voice.

"What about it," I asked, turning toward her a little bit. The scenery was beautiful. It was a salmon colored sunset and the muted valleys were quite a sight.

"Well, I know you play the guitar, but what do your siblings play?"

"Sonia plays the keyboard and the piano, and Manic, plays the drums," I answered.

"What about your friends? I only met them once, and I'd like to know about them," she inquired.

"Well, my best friend is Tails. Kid's a genius. He invents practically every thing are kingdoms have. From warfare items, to the newest entertainment technology. He's also the nicest and most modest of the bunch."

"How did you two meet?" she asked.

"Well, long story short, a few of the commoner children were picking on him over his twin-tails one day. I just so happened to be on one of my runs after training, and I saved him. Taught those kids a lesson too," I chuckled. "He followed me around like a lost puppy dog ever since."

"It must be nice to have friends," she said in admiration.

"What do you mean. A girl like you should have just as many friends as I do-"

"You really don't know do you," she stated. When I didn't respond, she continued. "Mercia is far too dangerous to have fun, and socialize with anyone. There are barely any children, and the adults are too busy to converse with each other… But I think I'm friends with Cream and Sonia…. and you."

"Of course we're friends," I grinned. I looked away from her jade orbs, and saw that we were a few yard away from the castle.

"So… are we still on for tomorrow?" I asked. She smiled and nodded.

"Of course. Thank you for spending time with me today, Sonic."

"Anytime, Amy Rose-"

"Sonic!" I heard a familiar voice call.

"Uh, I'll see you later," Amy said quickly, running to the entrance.

"W-wait!" I called after her. I didn't blame her… Sally and I were getting married.

"Hey, Sal," I greeted, turning my attention towards the beautiful squirrel. "What's up?"

"I-it's Mina…!" Sally said, out of breath.

"What about her?" I asked.

"She's been attacked!" I felt my eyes widen as Sally pulled me into the castle.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 4. I'll try and update sooner. Have a good day.**


End file.
